Behind Our Masks
by NicoleLudford
Summary: There's a new villain on the streets. The Joker. With Bruce torn between Rachel and batman what will he do when the Russian Ballet comes to town? And someone comes along for the the ride. Bruce W./Batman/OC
1. Prologue

**Ok brief not before I start this chapter when something is italic that means it's in a different language.**

A woman sat down on a dance floor stretching. She had long legs and a thin body that looked delicate compared to the man that was sitting across from her stretching.

_"Where are we going this time?" _the women questioned after seeing a schedule on the corkboard outside. She gracefully pulled her light brown hair away from her into a perfect bun. Her Russian was flawless even though she did not belong there.

"_America," _was the bulky mans reply.

"_Where in America?" _she questioned,"_ We do a lot of shows in America." _

"_Gotham city, does it matter,"_ he stated.

"_Nope not a problem," _smirked as she started to slam her pointe shoes on the ground, preparing herself for the lesson to come.

**Ok so this is just a prologue to what is to come in this new story. I was iffy about starting it now but I was like I just got The Dark Knight I need to start it. **


	2. Hey Guys!

Hey Guys! It's me. I was really amazed to find that I already had followers on this story even though I haven't officially started so thanks everyone who followed me! This isn't me saying I won't write it but I decided that I am going to make this the sequel to _Death. _But I am not graduated yet! I graduate on Saturday and than I am free for a month and a half till I start school again! In that time I hope to get halfway through this story and maybe rewrite the last story and possibly put a soundtrack to the last book, so I am really excited for that! But I hope to have the first official chapter for this story up on Monday or Tuesday because I have so many graduation party's to attend I literally have a beach party after the graduation at one of the beaches on the Michigan lake and than the next day I have a graduation party in the morning and than one at night at a really nice restaurant. So look out for the next chapter and have an awesome summer guys!

Nicole


	3. Author Note

Hey guys. I thought I was going to continue with the story and I was set to upload the new chapter tomorrow but I don't think I'll be continuing it. My dog Brandy isn't doing well at all, she's not eating and her mouth has been bleeding again and my parents want to put her down and if they do it'll be this week and I need some time to think about if I want to let her go and if we do than I need some time to get use to her not being her because she has been with me every single day of my life she's even older than me. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Nicole


	4. Victoria the Russian Ballerina

**When something is italicized it's in a different language. **

"_Down and up, __Relevé, hold that tight fifth and down,"_ yelled Ms. Patricia as she went around the wide-open room, inspecting the dancers that were lined up at the barre. Madame Patricia was a thin old woman. She wore all black with a flowing shirt and pants with a black scarf. Her white hair was pulled back into a tight bun, like most of the women in the room do, and it contrasted with her black glasses and beads. "_Good Victoria, try not to puff out your chest as much and squeeze your ribs together more_."

I did just that, it seemed to have made me feel taller, even though I stood at a height of 5'7, and more confident with my dancing. The exercise seemed to have gone for hours, but finally it had ended.

"_Great job everyone I will see you in America for the ballet performance. Get a good nights rest and make sure you catch your flights in time!" _Madame Patricia announced. We all clapped and gave her praise for her teachings and exercises, even though I think we were the ones that deserved the praise I mean come on it's hard. We all walked out of the room, I was about to head to the girls bathroom when I was suddenly picked up from behind and placed on someone's shoulders.

"_Put me down! I know Kong Fu!"_ I yelled at the captor while hitting their chest.

"_Tori you can't even kill a fly, I hardly believe you can hurt me,"_ the kidnapper stated.

"_Viktor! I should have known it was you, and I can hurt you I've kicked you with point shoes and I broke your nose!" _I stated. Victor was tall, probably around 6 ft. in height. He had short curly dark brown hair and abs, and I mean abs. (if you want a picture look up Fabrice Calmels, he is awesome and super nice to me and my friends)

"_Oh yeah, you still owe me a drink for that," _he pointed out. I huffed at him but promised to pay him back with a drink.

"_In Gotham, I want to get home and sleep! It's already 9:00 and we have an early flight," _I replied.

"_Ok, goodnight Victoria," _Viktor told me and quickly kissed my cheek before running off to get changed.

My apartment wasn't huge; it was the perfect size actually. It was a one-bedroom loft that was two floors. The loft walls were grey bricks and you could see every detail by just standing in the living room. The kitchen had dark black cabinets with stainless steal appliances and grey counter tops. To the left from there was a yellow table with a lamp and a bowl to put my key and papers in. The center of the room had a table with a wood tops and four steal chairs surrounding it. The living room had a white carpet and two white couches, one against the wall and another against the window with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall to the left. Then there was stairs that led up to my open room. It was simple with a black nightstand, dresser, and closet with a white and purple bed. Then there was the bathroom, which was simple a sink, toilet, and shower, just the essentials.

"Home sweet home," I said to no one but myself. I walked sorely up the stairs and decided to take a shower at the hotel tomorrow instead of taking one tonight. I flung myself onto the bed and quickly passed out from exhaustion.

**Ok so I know it's a short chapter but I have the next chapter written down on a magazine, literally. I like used 5 pages and it's full of blue ink (hey I was on an airplane). But I'll post it on the 3****rd**** because this weekend I'm with friends in Indiana and then the 2****nd**** is my b-day! But thank you guys so much for following and favoring my story! And comments I like comments it helps with my English grade in school! Alright well bye and thanks again! Also this was not the original chapter that wrote because the original chapter made no sense with the chapter i wrote on the plane. **


	5. Back in Gotham

_Ok so that magazine from _the_ plane its gone so that's why this took so long because I was like oh I'm just going to edit it while I write it down. WRONG SIR you will lose the fucking magazine and be pissed as your self for it. So that's my life story. But I had an awesome birthday and my summer is over :'( tear. Classes are going amazing and I'm popular in the Freshman class which for me is very weird, like I was the geek at my old school. _

The plane ride to Gotham was long and boring. It was filled with an old woman cursing every time the plane bounces and Victor pleading to me when our dance teacher Ms. Patricia left to use the bathroom. In other words, I was praising Jesus when we landed.

"_Never leave me with the old women again_," Victor complained once we separated to get our bags.

"_At least you didn't end up with an old women who curses every firkin minute,"_ I grumbled, "_When do we find out our roommates_?"

"_Victoria!" _a voice yelled from across the airport. I turned my head to see a beautiful blond that was way to dressed up for a plane ride, "_Guess what we are roommates!"_

_ "Oh yeah! When do we leave for the hotel?" _I questioned Natascha Patrenko the "star" of the show.

"_when we get our bags, _come_ on I see one of mine," _she told me. I turned my head to Victor.

"One bag," I mouthed. He just shrugged. Turns out one bag was gigantic and the rest of her 10 sets where about the same size, just great. Gotham seemed to change, and it showed in every way. The streets seemed to be cleaner and not as many people stood at corners or in between alleyways. It almost seemed like any other city. Batman has made a change, and it was evident in every way. There's also no more railways and Wayne Enterprise seemed to move from its shining glory in the center of the city.

"Victoria have you been listening to me!?" Natascha questioned.

"I see you're finally speaking English," I commented.

"Well I need to practice," she shot back, "I call the bed by the bathroom."

"Yes ma'am," I replied as I turned back the window of the cab.

"I wonder if we will meet the famous Bruce Wayne," she said with a smile.

"That ass of a playboy, I hope not," I argued.

"Oh, does someone have issues with Mr. Bruce Wayne," she teased, I shook my head," someone has met him before!"

"My father introduced us a long time ago, and he was an ass then and he will forever be an ass," I replied.

"Well then you should introduce me at the fundraiser tonight," she stated with a smirk.

"No way," I argued, "I am not setting foot in that mansion of his ever!" I shouted at her.

"Well then, it's a good thing the party isn't at his mansion, and didn't that burn down?" Natascha stated.

That night I was dressed in a loose blue evening dress that had a low V-neck sporting a very fake smile that even the dumbest of people could tell. My feet where already killing me with the high black pumps that I was wearing. The fundraiser was being held at some fancy ass hotel that I couldn't even pronounce the name, with Photographers where stationed outside.

"Can we just take pictures, go inside, have one drink, and then leave," I whined to Natascha.

"No we must live the moment," she rejoiced.

"Kill me now, where's a butter knife because that will have to do for now," I exclaimed.

"You're such a drama queen," I glared at Natascha, "Ok I'm sorry where such drama queens. But you're being one right now. Now lets go in that fundraiser spend a months worth of our money to the charity and get drunk!"

"Fine," I huffed," But you owe me, big time."

"Deal," Natascha announced," now let's go inside and help me find Bruce Wayne!"

For some reason though when I heard those words coming out of her mouth, I knew I was jealous. Bruce always fell for the pretty blonds.

_Ok so quick reminder, Victoria isn't naturally blond she's a brunette just to remind you because I almost forgot to. I'm not setting a date for my next update because that's going to epically fail. Also the chapters in this story will be short because I have the strictest high school ever (In my opinion) and I want to get into a good college. Wow Freshman and already worrying about college. _


	6. Seeing Bruce Wayne again

The party was boring; all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and sleep. It consisted of the normal crowd, the people who just want the free food and booze. Natascha had found some poor fellow to flirt with until she would find Bruce Wayne and flirt with him instead. I wouldn't even be surprised if she had already been asked out multiple times tonight.

"Enjoying the party?" someone questioned behind me.

"No Not really, I just got off an 11 hr. flight and my friend Natascha dragged me here," I responded as I turned around, "Mr. Wayne."

"Why do you not sound so surprised. A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be standing here in the corner now should she." He replied with his famous smile. I always loved his smile, not that I never admitted it to anyone but myself. I looked closely at Bruce nothing drastic had changed about him in the past year, you could only faintly tell that he hadn't been getting much sleep at night with the light dark circles around his eyes.

"Ah but Mr. Wayne we've met before, and if you remember me you wouldn't think I was pretty at all," I stated with my own smile. His phone buzzing interrupted our conversation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and frowned as he looked at the message on the screen. I looked over to see Alfred putting his phone away with his free hand.

"Mr. Wayne you better attend to that, wouldn't want some damsel in distress die tonight. She should be saved by batman," I took a sip of my alcoholic beverage and faintly gagged at how strong it actually was.

"How do you know that," he whispered. I leaned in closely so that my lips where by his ear.

"As I said Mr. Wayne we've met before," I replied seductively. I pulled away and started to walk away from the spot where Bruce still stood with his phone out looking confused. I placed the drink on a tray, glaring at it with distaste as I walked out the door of the hotel. The cool air that hit me relieved me, it washed all the discomfort that I had in the hotel just moments before. I looked back to see Bruce heading for his Lamborghini off to do something dangerous that I have longed to do since I last been to Gotham. I missed the thrill of the League of Shadows, though I do check in from time to time since I took role as the leader, I still missed going out there.

"Mr. Wayne," I shouted as he slowly drove by with his Lamborghini. A smile on my face, " look for me out on the streets."

Just like that Bruce speed away from the hotel to his temporary housing, no doubt thinking about my mysterious ways.

"Was that Bruce Wayne," shouted Natascha over the roar of the engine.

"Yep," I replied.

"And you didn't introduce me!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, now can we go back to the hotel, the only reason why we came is because you wanted to see Bruce Wayne but he drove away," i snapped.

"Let's grab a cab," she replied.

"Thank whatever God is out there," I said.

"Wow you really are a drama queen aren't you," she stated, I just nodded my head and slid into the cab's back seat.

**There's another chapter, as I said before short and sweet. Keep looking out for the update to this story because it will probably be at weird times, well at least for me I posted this sometime after midnight so yeah. **


End file.
